Yoko Littner
Introduction Yoko Littner was formerly an assasin assigned to eliminate the original adventure group, but as their conflicts grew and grew. She has given up at killing them and befriended the group, she currently serves as a specialist in the group and occasionally lets them visit her house. History Yoko used to provide sniper support for her two friends Simon, and Kamina during their Gunmen battles. Somehow in this alternate Universe the two died. Yoko suffered from a depression and decided to become an assasin. Soon there afterwards, she went on a mass killing spree. But it was prevented by the teamwork of Marq, Danno, Evo, Asa, and blade. After her defeat against them she has changed her ways on killing people and got rid of "The List". Meeting Yoko (Evil Verse) She met Yoko (Evil Verse) in a bar and they started off with a conflict resulting in a violent, yet drunk fight between the two. But when the fight ended, the two began to get along and Yoko (Evil Verse) was no longer considered evil anymore. As the two became friends the entire Evil Verse made a portal into the main universe and attacked due to the fact that Yoko (Evil Verse) was highly hated and wanted dead by everyone in the Evil Verse. The attack was successfully repelled by the work of Marq, Yoko, Yoko (Evil Verse), Grif, Girf, Grif (Evil), Gavin, and Evo. After the battle the two became best friends and they started living in the same house. But their short time of peace was soon broken, for they have revealed how much she had killed. Ellora then became enraged and fought Yoko. Evil Ellora appeared and was defeated. Ellora was drained of energy and combined with grif to save him. Yoko (Evil Verse) stabbed Yoko only to realize what she had done and turned herself in to the Evil Verse to save Yoko. She was left wounded but alive. After being informed of her counterpart's death she grew angry and sought out the man who gave her the OP to destroy Reque, she plans on murdering him to end all of the chaos he caused in her life. She killed him later and decided to become immortal with Grif. Meeting Yuno Gasai When Yuno needed aid on a mission, she did so assisting Yuno in an AI unit retrieval. She even assisted her in eliminating Fireteam Crimson and defeating Church. As Yuno defeated Church with no effort and even killing Mari, she teleported both of them back at the UCR HQ. After the retrieval she returned to her home with the knowledge of Church retiring from the UNSC and why Yuno is needed by the UCR. At one point her house was filled with traps, but the problem was quickly resolved by both her and Yuno. Deus Ex Machina Conflict The peace was then shortly ended by a man that went by the alias of "Deus Ex Machina", everyone including the adventure group became participants of his so called "Survival Games" where people that numbered up to even thousands participated to survive, the last person standing would be claimed victor. She first found Danny but did not attack him, due to the fact that they were both confused on what was happening. The two soon came across Yuno and the three formed an alliance to win, and end the''' Survival Games'. After roaming around the area, the group were then attacked by UNSC personnel with the first being the legendary war hero, "'John-117'". The Masterchief then got ahold of Yoko's pet '''Sparky '''and snapped his neck, killing the wolf instantly. To her own rage, Yoko attacked John and disposed of him with ease. Yoko then killed another Spartan that Danny was close to, the spartan was "'Kelly-087'" realizing Danny's rage Yoko let him dispose of '''Linda-058', UNSC's best sniper. The conflict was ended and the three of them managed to locate Yuki, Yuno's former love interest and Grif, Yoko's love interest. After locating them, Yoko started to search for her Evil Verse counterpart. To her own suprise, her counterpart was abducted by Kamina, her former love interest. Kamina then murdered Yoko infront of her, resulting in him being beheaded and disintegrated by Yoko. Soon thereafterwards, Yoko decided to travel alone till the group was attacked by Shadow Creatures. Yoko barely managed to save them, but realized that Yuno was abducted by them. She then found Yuno and revived her by performince CPR, Yuno then awoke and noticed her knives were glowing. After feeling the rage boiling inside of her, Yoko soon outsmarted Deus and teleported to his location. She soon "killed" him thereafter with a stab to the heart and ended the Survival Games. To her own suprise, Deus Ex Machina was actually alive. Deus started a full scale invasion on UCR, but the attack was succesfully repelled by UCR Personnel, and the Adventure Group. Yuno then briefed them on the future attack on Reque, which was also repelled easily until Deus came down himself to brainwash Yuno. Yoko and the group then chased after Deus to kill him, but resulted in his and Garuda's death. When Deus was pronounced alive, Yoko was controlled by him to do his dirty work. But, when both her best friends Yoko (Evil Verse) and Yuno Gasai tried to stop him. It resulted in both of their deaths. Feeling enraged again by Deus's actions, Yoko swore to destroy him once and for all. She did with the assistance of Danny-048. UNSC/Faction Invasion. When Yoko was getting invaded by an unknown, yet strong faction group. Church came along in his frigate, to his own mistake brought along an UNSC fleet. Both the UNSC and the Unknown faction heavily pinned Yoko, and the occupants of her house. This forced her to abandon her house and activate the self destruct device to prevent either forces to obtain the technology. She grabbed everything of value, but accidentally forgot about Yuno's phone. Once the house blew up, she was beamed up to Grif's ship. Yuno then informed Yoko that she forgot her phone in the house, but it was too late and Yuno was deleted from existence. Yoko grew depressed and had committed suicide since she failed to get Yuno's phone. But instantly, she was revived by Rias. When she was revived, Yoko had forgotten her memory of all the Adventure Group's missions. And surprisingly only remembered her Highschool years. She returned to the school only to remember everything again, and to meet a reincarnation of Yuno Gasai. ''Relationships '' *'Yoko (Evil Verse)' - She is very close to her Evil Verse counterpart, they even live together and occasionally when they get bored. They start to make out. It's quite a spectacle so they try no to do it too often. *'Grif' - They are very close friends, and one of the only people that was never on the list. They have had some secret affairs in the past months. She even admitted the feelings that she had for Grif, and extremely cares for him. *Evo - Very close friends with her, they've even had sex before on several occasions. *Marq - A trusted friend by Yoko, they used to be apart of the same Mobile Suit force *'Yuno Gasai '- An Extremely close, and old friend of Yoko. They were apart of the same Squad some time ago. *Church - Neutral since their fight with each other. *Stacker - She is very close friends with Stacker, and gives him treats for acting good. *Sparky - Yoko's pet wolf that she adopted. He remains loyal to Yoko in any situation. *Proto - Finds him to be highly irritating, but has killed him already. *Gavin - She completely ignores Gavin at times. At points she can be friendly towards him. *Blair/Mira - They're friends with each other, but at one point Yoko wanted to kill her. *Danny-048 - A very close friend of Yoko, she mentored him in driving and is mentoring him in combat skill. He assisted her in destroying Deus Ex Machina. *Julia Grauder - Friend of Yoko, and has had sex with her already. ''Abilities/Specialties *Crackshot with any type of gun. *Skilled at hand to hand combat. *Dangerous when having her katana. *Has a teleportation device she can use at her own free will. *Is resourceful with anything and everything. *Has apparent knowledge and knows what to do in the most dangerous situations. *'Berserk Mode (Controlled)' * '''Excellent Chef' Personality Yoko has a calm personality and likes to have a small sense of humor towards her friends, she even remains the same in berserk mode since she has learned how to control it. Thing is, she has an alternate side that she doesn't want to reveal to anyone whatsoever, which has since split to become Yoko (Evil Verse) Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Assassins Category:Pilots Category:Berserk Mode User